


Last Minutes

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry's waiting for Severus on the New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Last Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> *Happy (Snarry) New Year! :D*

Harry was pacing nervously in front of the fireplace. He cast another glance at the charmed clock on the wall. The elaborately carved clock hand labelled ‘Severus’ was still pointing to ‘Travelling home’ section of the clock-face.

Harry looked at his Muggle wrist watch. It was saying ten to midnight. Harry sighed and ruffled his already messy hair. He really didn’t want to spend the last minutes before the New Year alone, without Severus. 

Giving in to his colleagues pleadings, Severus rushed to Japan three days ago to help eliminate a disastrous mistake in some very important potion. He promised to be back for the New Year. 

But, as Harry’s luck would have it, the international Floo had to collapse on exactly this day, and Severus didn’t have time to order an International Apparition permit. 

Harry nervously adjusted the plates on the festively decorated dinner table and looked at both time pieces again. There was still some time. 

A whoosh of a fireplace made Harry jump. He turned to the sight of Severus dusting the soot of his robe and depositing a huge red sack trimmed with gold-coloured tinsel on the floor. 

“You’ve made it!” Harry rushed to Severus and threw his arms around his neck.

Severus’ arms immediately encircled Harry’s waist. “I did promise you to be back for the New Year.” Severus smiled smugly. 

Chuckling, Harry kissed that so very Severus-like expression from his face. 

“What’s in the sack?” Harry gestured to the object in question with his chin.

Severus’ smile turned mischievous. “You’ll see later into the night.”

“Oh.” Harry blushed.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry. The sounds of the fireworks exploding outside filled the room. The clock on the wall began to chime. 

“Happy New Year.” Harry whispered into Severus’ lips.

They spent the first seconds of their new year kissing. 

The way it began, the year promised to be filled with love and passion.


End file.
